


Dream Daddy One-Shots

by Littlemarkimoo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Yaoi, oneshots, so many gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo
Summary: **Hey guys! Another story. Because I need to keep adding new stories (I am so sorry you guys. :p I keep getting into new fandoms). **Warning: This will contain boy/boy stories.This is basically a book about one-shots based on the Dream Daddy Daddies. One-shots will include Damien, Robert, Hugo, Craig, Mat, Brian and Joseph. My favourite is Damien so...a lot of them will be based on him probably.I will also be writing fanfictions that will feature ships between the Dream Daddy bunch. Hugo and Damien is one of my favourite ships, but I'm pretty much open to any ahip amongst them :)I hope you guys enjoy! :DChapters:1. Damien and Dadsona2. Damien and Dadsona3. Hugo and Dadsona4. Joseph/Damien**I have also co-written two Dream Daddy fanfictions with Vicky30312. You should go check them out! :D**





	1. Damien and the Paper Cut

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey guys. I've been obsessed with the video game Dream Daddies. It's absolutely adorable, and I love it so much. I've played it so much lately. Damien is my favourite Dad, without a doubt, so this one-shot is going to be, you guessed it, about Damien.**
> 
> **I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

Prompt:

Person A: *gets paper cut* Ow

Person B: *kicks down door* HOLY SHIT BABE, ARE YOU OKAY? WHO HURT YOU? WHO WAS IT? NOBODY TOUCHES MY SWEETHEART. SOMEBODY'S GONNA CATCH THESE H A N D S TODAY.

(Mason is my character's name, by the way (: )

It had been a normal day for the most part.

Amanda had gotten all settled into college, and, as sad as it was to think about, wouldn't be back until the holidays most likely. Lucien was still at school as well, which left Damien and Mason on their own. They were taking it easy while they still had the chance to.

The couple, who had been together for a total of eleven months now, had grown very close. Even closer than before. So, whenever they had free time, it was mostly spent with the two of them together. Whether it was going on a date, or something as simple as just napping together, Damien and Mason were pretty much attached at the hip. The only person that came before each other was, of course, the children.

The two were currently at Damien's house, both of them taking it easy as they had hoped. Currently, Damien was working away in his library, while Mason was passed out on the couch in the living room after a 'long day'.

Damien was going through a few papers that was laid out on his desk, situating a few things and figuring out who he had to respond to and by when. He also had a few pictures of shelter dogs spread out on his desk too. Another activity he loved to do was try and find good homes for shelter dogs. Duchess Cordellia had been a lucky break, but he had never seen Ernest so happy. He smiled slightly to himself, fixing his hair up into a ponytail before he got back to work.

******

It had been roughly forty-five minutes when Mason woke up again, feeling much more relaxed and well rested. He stretched a bit and glanced at the time, getting up off the couch as he started to head to Damien's library. They still had some time to kill before Lucien arrived back at home. He paused just outside the door when he heard a small voice on the other side.

Damien flinched a bit when he felt the paper he had been working with slice against his finger in the wrong way. "Ow." He muttered out, putting the paper off to the side so he wouldn't get blood on it. He brought up his finger to investigate the cut, his lips pursed together in a rather cute way. He got up, about to head to the door when it basically busted open.

Mason was on the other side, a look of concern on his face. "HOLY SHIT BABE. ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked, making his way over to his boyfriend. "Who hurt you? Who was it? Nobody touches MY sweetheart!" He continued on, gently taking Damien's injured hand into his own hands. Despite being angry, Mason was always gentle and soft whenever it came to Damien. "Someone is gonna... catch these hands." He growled out, inspecting the still bleeding finger.

Damien felt a light blush heat up his cheeks, though a small smile slipped onto his lips. He always loved how caring and considerate the other was. "Mason, love, I'm fine. It was a small papercut. It is nothing to get upset over. I promise you that." He commented, moving to press a light kiss to Mason's cheek.

Mason shook his head, glancing up at the other male. He loved when Damien wore his more laid back clothing. Today, for instance, he was wearing a nice pair of sweatpants, a fitted tee shirt, his glasses, and finally, he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Seeing Damien like this always took his breath away. "You clearly don't know me well enough yet." He teased, breaking his gaze long enough to begin to lead Damien out of the room and towards the bathroom to clean up the cut. "This is why you should stop writing letters and just... text people."

"Letters tend to have more meaning behind them." Damien replied without missing a beat. "The first letter I wrote you... holds a special place in my heart. Just as you do, Mason." He added on, a soft smile on his lips.

It was now Mason's turn to start blushing, as he turned his attention back to cleaning up Damien's finger. He had to admit that he always loved it when Damien wrote him a letter, despite the two of them living so close to each other. He had saved each one of said letters so far, but the first one was by far his favourite one. When he had received it, he remembered his heart fluttering in his chest. He still read over it occasionally. It was how everything had started. The two of them becoming a couple. He finished wrapping a black band-aid around his Goth Prince, before he brought it up to his lips to press a small kiss to it. "I love you, Damien." He whispered in a soft tone.

This time, Damien hesitated. It was the first time either of them had said I love you to each other. A smile was still on his lips as he took his hand out of Mason's hold to caress both of his cheeks. He brought the other closer, letting their foreheads rest together. "I love you too." He breathed out, before he closed the gap between their lips in a soft, tender kiss.

Getting that paper cut was totally worth it.


	2. Damien's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: What's your biggest fear?  
> Person B: You.  
> Person A: Me?!  
> Person B: I'm scared that one day you'll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me...  
> Person B: I'm terrified that you'll leave.  
> *************  
> Person A: Mason (My character again)  
> Person B: Damien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys! I'm back with yet another Damien one-shot because he is honestly too damn precious for this world. I absolutely love him. This is kind of a sad one too so…yeah. Emotions.**

******

The two were having a nice, quiet night in when the question was randomly brought up.

They were watching another romantic comedy, curled up together on Damien’s couch, when Mason broke the silence. It was a random thought that had come to him. “Dames, what’s your biggest fear?” He asked, adjusting his head a bit to glance up at the other male. He still had a hard time believing that he had managed to find himself such an amazing boyfriend. Even if Damien himself had a hard time seeing how amazing he was.

Damien thought over the question, though one thing kept coming back to his mind. He glanced down at the smaller boy, who was cuddled up to his chest still. “You.” He replied, after truly considering his options.

Mason’s eyes widened in an almost comical way, reluctantly pushing himself up and off of Damien’s chest, breaking their physical contact completely. He paused the movie, though he hadn’t been paying much attention to it anyways, before he turned sideways to fully focus on the other male. “M-Me?!” He managed to stutter out. That was not the answer he had been expecting.

He was at least half a foot shorter than Damien, and was not as muscular as the other male either. He didn’t really have any fighting abilities. There was a long list in his mind as to why he was not at all scary. Damien was usually the one to protect him in most situations.

So why did Damien think that he was his worst fear? It just didn’t make sense. Had he done something to scare Damien off? Before he could ask, Damien was speaking up again.

“I’m scared that one day you’ll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me...” Damien replied, trying to avoid Mason’s eyes as best as he could. He could feel the tears starting to well up in his own, and he wanted to kick himself for being so damn emotional. He hadn’t meant to get so deep but it was true. “I’m terrified that you’ll leave.” He added in a soft whisper, his eyes now on the carpet.

Mason was hit with a wave of disbelief as he tried to wrap his mind around what his boyfriend had just confessed to him. He opened his mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. His words were failing him. “Damien…” He breathed out, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Did his boyfriend really think that little of himself?

“I suppose it is quite an ill-advised fear.” Damien commented, letting out a slight, humourless chuckle. He probably should have just said something along the lines of horror movies or maybe even spiders. “I apologize for-“ He began to say, before Mason cut him off.

“It’s not stupid. Not at all. I-I... I just wasn’t expecting something like that.” Mason admitted. He took one of Damien’s hands in his own, bringing back the physical contact between them that they both desperately needed at a moment like this. He then used his other hand to gently caress the other’s chin, lifting it up carefully so they could make eye contact again.

“I’m glad you told me.” He admitted, their eyes still connected. He could see the tears in Damien’s eyes, and it nearly broke his heart. He moved the hand from his chin when a tear started to fall down Damien’s cheek, gently brushing it away. It always pained his heart to see his beautiful boyfriend crying. “But it pains me to know that you think so little of yourself.”

Damien, as reluctant as he was, let his eyes stay connected with Mason’s. He could practically see the love that was in Mason’s eyes, and it made his heart flutter in his chest. He opened his mouth, but couldn’t actually get anything out before Mason was pretty much shushing him.

“I’m nowhere near finished.” Mason commented softly, his thumb his caressing Damien’s cheek in a comforting way. “You talk about me looking in the mirror, and seeing what you see, but have you ever really looked in the mirror?” He asked in return. If only Damien knew how special he was.

“You are much different than the Damien that I met when I first moved into the neighbourhood. But I mean that in a good way. I look back to when we first met, and how… how closed off you seemed. You have come such a long way. You’re no longer ashamed of your ‘other side’, as you call it. You’re no longer ashamed to show people that you aren’t just all about the Victorian Era.” He explained. “You embraced your job and your volunteer work and you don’t care who knows. And I’m so proud of you.”

Damien managed a small smile, shaking his head a bit. He supposed that was true, yeah. He had grown as a person thanks to meeting Mason. He had always been hesitant to let people in, especially since Lucien’s other Dad had left. It had been years ago, but the two of them were still deeply hurt by what had happened.

Mason knew about this, at least bits and pieces of it, which was why he took his time getting to know Damien first. And then he slowly got introduced to Lucien. It had been hard for the four of them, including Amanda, at first, but now they all seemed more open with each other. It was nice.

“I know it’s not easy for you. I know you also put Lucien first, which I totally understand. I’m the same way with Amanda, but for a different reason.” Mason continued on again. He couldn’t understand what Lucien and Damien had gone through. Everyone had their own struggles. “I’m just lucky enough to have gotten to meet the real you. And I’m glad to gotten to know Lucien too. Once you get past his tough act, he is a really sweet kid.”

“You have been through so much in your life, and you’re still so selfless. You always put others before yourself.” His voice cracked slightly, as he was starting to get emotional himself now. He had seen how Damien was treated sometimes first hand, and it crushed him. Damien’s interests shouldn’t be anyone else’s concerns.

“Not only are you an amazing, intelligent, kind, caring, sweetheart of a person, but you are also a wonderful father.” He pulled the other closer, letting their foreheads rest together. “I could list a million other reasons as to why you are so special to me, Damien.” There was so much more he could say, but this had already gotten deep and emotional enough.

Damien had more tears sliding down his cheeks now, but this time they were tears of happiness. His fear wasn’t completely gone by now, but they were definitely a little bit better by now. Mason really thought that highly of him?

“I hate to tell you this, but you’re stuck with me.” Mason finally finished, brushing away some of Damien’s tears before he leaned in to press a light kiss to his cheek. “I fell in love with you. And I was lucky enough that I managed to somehow get you to fall for me too.” He added on, before he leaned in to press a kiss to Damien’s lips. “I love you, Damien Bloodmarch. I’m in love with you. And I am so, so proud to call you mine.”

The two of them leaned in again, their lips touching lightly as they shared a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope you enjoyed it. (: Kudos and Reviews are always appreciated!**  
> **Buh-Bye for now!**


	3. Hugo and the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: Did it hurt?   
> Person B: *rolls eyes* Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven?  
> Person A: No.  
> Person B: What?  
> Person A: *grins* When you fell for me.  
> ***********  
> Person A: Dadsona (Scott)  
> Person B: Hugo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So...this is actually a request that I got from a reader. And it’s someone other than Damien! Wow XD Anyways, onto the story! :D**

******

Scott still remembered the very first time meeting Amanda’s teacher. Mr. Vega had called Scott to the school for a meeting, obviously to discuss Amanda and her recent behaviour in school. He happened to sleep in that day, and ended up running late. Thankfully, Mr. Vega didn’t mind.

When he first laid eyes on the middle school/high school teacher, he felt his heart flutter. He was expecting some sort of stereotypical teacher persona, who was strict, and unfriendly. But he was greeted with nearly the exact opposite.

“Is everything alright with Amanda?” Was the first question that was out of Scott’s mouth, the concerned tone obvious in his voice. “Did something happen, Mr. Vega?” He added on, unsure of what to call him.

“Please. Call me Hugo.” Mr. Vega, now known as Hugo, greeted himself, once the two were in the classroom and away from prying eyes. He closed the door behind him, before turning to look at Scott. He stuck out his hand for the other to shake.

“Scott.” He replied, taking Hugo’s hand in his own and giving it a firm handshake. “It’s nice to meet you, Hugo.” He added on, a small smile on his lips.

The conversation that followed was a usual teacher parent sort of conference. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Scott was relieved to find out that Amanda was indeed okay, but was not pleased to find out that she had been falling behind in her work slightly.

That wasn’t what had shocked Scott.

It was during the first barbeque when Scott was in for a surprise. He saw quite a few people that he had already met including his old college roommate Craig, Brian from the park, Mat from the coffee shop, and… Amanda’s teacher, Mr. Vega. That was the one that shocked him the most. All of these people that he had already met lived in the cul-de-sac?

For some reason, Scott was drawn to Hugo the most. He wanted to go over and talk to him but he didn’t want to make things awkward between Hugo and Amanda, even if it was only for a few more months.

Before he could stop himself though, his legs were carrying him over towards the English teacher, and, as they say, the rest was history.

******

It was eight months into their relationship when the three words make it out of Hugo’s mouth first. It caught Scott off-guard, but his heart swelled with pride, hope, and his own amount of love. He could listen to Hugo say those words repeatedly, and he’d never get tired of it.

“I love you.” Hugo had whispered. The setting hadn’t exactly been the most romantic, but neither of them had seemed to care. Scott’s head was resting against Hugo’s chest, as the two cuddled on the couch at the Vega’s household while watching one of their favourite movies. Or, while Scott watched the movie and Hugo stole glances at the other male.

Scott had fallen so hard for the English teacher. It was obvious to anyone that knew them. He certainly wasn’t expecting to hear Hugo say them first. But it didn’t make his heart any less happy. He knew they were bound to come out eventually. He turned his head enough to be able to look up at him, a light blush and a bright smile showing on his face. “I love you too, Hugo.” He whispered out in return.

Hugo moved one of his hands up to Scott’s face, caressing the other’s cheek in a gentle way. Scott shifted in the other’s arms, so that they could face each other a bit easier. Their eyes were still locked as Hugo leaned in, closing the gap between them. Both pairs of eyes slipped shut as they shared a pleasant kiss together.

Scott could have sworn he felt the exact same sparks that he had felt all those months ago when they had shared their first kiss.

******

It had been two years into their relationship. By now, Amanda’s onto her third year of college, Ernest had slowly started to accept the fact that his father was dating Scott, and the four, or rather five due to the dog they now owned, lived together.

It was on a quiet Saturday afternoon, when it was just the two of them, and Scott couldn't resist himself. He was watching Hugo grade some papers at the kitchen table, while he brewed some coffee for them. He couldn’t help but to think about how absolutely adorable Hugo looked in normal clothing, dressed in some sleep pants, and a baggy wrestling shirt with his hair pulled up into a ponytail. “Can I ask you a question, Hugo?” He asked, a slight smile on his lips.

Hugo paused his grading to glance up at Scott, a confused look on his face. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to adjust them, before he spoke up. “I believe you just did, sweetheart.” He replied, sending a wink the other’s way.

Scott gave Hugo an ‘Are you kidding me?’ look, shaking his head a bit. “I swear, over the years you’ve seemed to pick up on Ernest’s attitude.” He joked, bringing the two coffee mugs over to the table. One, of course, was a wrestling themed mug for Hugo, while the other one was dog themed for Scott. “You know what I meant.” He added, handing Hugo’s mug to him.

“Thanks.” Hugo hummed out, putting his pen off to the side to take the warm mug from him. He took a small sip of it, the warmth almost instantly spreading throughout him. “Now, what was your question?” He asked, brushing a few pieces of stray hair off of his face.

“I was just wondering…” Scott began, a mischievous look on his face. It was one that he was sure Hugo knew all too well. One that usually meant a Dad pun was to follow. “Did it hurt?” He asked, the genuine concern in his voice catching them both off guard.

Hugo gave Scott a confused look at first, before realization washed over him. He couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at the classic line. “Let me guess. When I fell from Heaven?” He asked, before taking another sip of his coffee.

“No.” Scott replied, taking a seat in the empty kitchen chair that was across from his boyfriend. He took a gentle sip of his own coffee, mentally cursing himself when he managed to burn the top of his mouth. Just his luck.

That seemed to stop Hugo in his tracks, the warm mug still pressed to his lips. He frowned and pulled it away, putting it down to give Scott a look. “What?” He asked, now thoroughly confused yet again.

Scott’s face broke out into a grin, as Hugo had walked right into his trap. The burning sensation in his mouth a little less intense by now. “When you fell for me?” He asked, the grin still spread across his lips.

Hugo actually let out a laugh when he heard that, having not been expecting it. He put down his mug, before he stood up from his seat to walk over to Scott. He took the mug out of his boyfriend’s hand, placing it off to the side before he sat down on his lap, carefully, and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Not when I had you there to catch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This was a small request from bleachlover2003 (on WattPad). So, I hope you liked it! And sorry it took so long (: **
> 
> **Buh-bye for now!**


	4. Damien/Joseph ~ Damien and the Spilled Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Well, I don't know why but I ship Damien and Joseph. Could you please write a one-shot where Joseph finds out that Damien is trans but he still loves him? It's fine if you don't want to ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well hello there! I’ve been really loving writing Dream Daddy related one-shots, so… big surprise! Here’s another one. This was actually a request by generaluni (on WattPad). I’ve never seen this pairing but I’m pretty excited to try it out. It’s a Joseph/Damien one-shot (I’m not sure what there ship name is), and it’s focused on a bit of a touchy subject. I hope you guys enjoy!**
> 
> **I would also like to just point out that I have no idea what it’s like to be transgender, and I couldn’t imagine having to go through what they have to go through. With that being said, I am terribly sorry if I offend anyone.**

******

It was seven months into their relationship when it happened.

Seven months, and six days into their relationship when Joseph found out that Damien was transgender.

It wasn’t like Damien was hiding this fact about himself, but they hadn’t ever touched on the subject before; the conversation just hadn’t come up yet. Plus, the two of them weren’t all that intimate yet.

Joseph was shocked. Damien was devastated.

Damien hadn’t heard a car pull into the driveway of his house. He had, however, heard the front door open. He had assumed that it was only Lucien, but he would soon come to regret this assumption. He was changing out of his work outfit, and into a more relaxing outfit, his pyjamas, when he heard footsteps towards his room.

“Lucien?” Damien called out. He had already changed his pants, and he had his shirt in his hands, ready to tug it on. He froze when he didn’t see his son there, but rather his boyfriend of a few months. He instantly moved to bring his shirt up, trying his best to hide his binder. “J-Joseph? What are you doing here?” He asked, the obvious panic in his voice.

Joseph had to admit that he was shocked at first. He obviously hadn’t been expecting to see what he had saw. His eyes were still on Damien’s chest area, though he eventually looked up to look at Damien’s face. “I-I came over to see you. I figured we could-“

Damien’s eyes filled with tears, the shirt still covering his chest. He was terrified to move his arms, not wanting Joseph to see his binder again. He wasn’t ashamed of himself, but he had gotten hateful comments from his past lovers when they had found out about him being transgender. “Can you please leave?” He asked, feeling a few tears start to fall.

“Damien, hey. Please do-“ Joseph began, moving forward to try and wipe some of the other’s tears away. He didn’t have much time to get anything else out, since he was soon interrupted by the other male. 

“Get out, Joseph!” Damien practically shouted, using what courage and strength he had left to shove the blonde out of his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, allowing more tears to fall. He felt so guilty. But at the same time, he was terrified. Joseph was the first person Damien had completely fallen for since his past lover had passed away.

And now, Damien was in danger of losing him.

Joseph was still frozen in his spot on the other side of the door. He was trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He hesitated a bit, before he snapped himself out of it. “I’ll be just a few houses down if, or when, you want to talk.” He reminded the other male, before he showed himself out.

Damien slipped the shirt on over his head, before he crawled onto his bed and brought his knees up to his chest.

How was he supposed to face his boyfriend after that?

******

It wasn’t until a few days later when Damien finally built up the courage to slip a letter into Joseph’s mailbox, inviting the other male over to his house for dinner. He had already talked to Lucien, and thankfully, his son had agreed to babysit the Christiansen children. So, everything was set as long as Joseph agreed.

He was slightly surprised when he received a letter himself through his mail slot, only an hour later. He opened it up, his heart pounding in his chest as he read it over. He didn’t even know whether to be nervous or relieved when he read over the fact that Joseph agreed to come to dinner.

He spent the next couple of hours cleaning the house up, not that there was much of a mess to begin with, to try and keep his anxiety down. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He didn’t know if Joseph was coming over to break-up with him but he supposed it was a risk he was willing to take.

He hoped that that wasn’t the reason Joseph was coming over. And now he hated himself because he had that thought on his mind. He and Joseph had gotten closer throughout their relationship, and there were hardly any secrets between them; that they knew of anyways. Now he wondered if Joseph’s trust for him had decreased.

Countless different thoughts were going on in his mind, but thankfully, the doorbell ringing brought him back to the present.

Damien was dressed in his usual Victorian Era clothing, including his make-up. However, instead of wearing his contacts, he had on his glasses. That wasn’t his main concern though, as he headed down the hallway to the front door. His heart was in his throat as he let his hand rest on the doorknob, faltering slightly before he finally opened it. “Hello Joseph.” He greeted, his voice soft. It was slightly shaky too, which Joseph could easily hear.

Joseph himself was in his usual clothing as well; his khaki pants, bright pink shirt, and his blue sweater that was tied around his neck. The first thing he realized was that Damien had been crying. He could see that the other’s eyes were a tad red, and it made his heart break. He gave Damien a soft smile, wishing he could just take his boyfriend into his arms. “Hey Dames.” He replied, following him into the house. “It may have only been a few days, but I’ve missed you.” He admitted, watching Damien shut the door behind him.

Damien’s cheeks heated up, ducking his head a bit which caused his glasses to slip down his nose. He brought a hand up to push them back up, clearing his throat a bit. “I have… missed your company as well.” He admitted softly.

Joseph, against his better judgement, pressed a lingering kiss to Damien’s temple. “You look absolutely handsome. As always.” He whispered as he pulled away. He was hoping that he was proving to Damien that he still wanted this relationship to continue. He still wanted to be able to call Damien his, without saying the words. He knew that talk was soon to come.

Damien brought up a hand to his face again, this time to cover his face to hide his blush. Joseph always knew how to make him blush. It was fairly easy, however, considering he was rather pale. “Dinner should be ready in a few more minutes.” Was his reply. “Would you like a glass of wine while we wait?” He offered, heading towards the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

“You still know the way to my heart.” Joseph joked, following Damien to the kitchen. It seemed oddly quiet for a Saturday night. Usually, the two were curled up on the couch watching a movie, or they were out in Damien’s garden enjoying each other’s company.

But today…

Today, there was still an odd tension between them. Neither of them had brought up the reason for the recent distance between them. Neither of them wanted to bring up the real reason behind this dinner.

Damien got down two wine glasses, while Joseph got out the wine. They both easily slipped into their usual routines as boyfriends, as if nothing had even happened.

“I apologize for missing your bake sale on Saturday.” Damien spoke up to break the silence, as he poured them both a glass of wine. There was no point in lying to him, since they both knew why he hadn’t gone, so he left it at that.

“No need to apologize, sweetheart. I understand why you didn’t show up.” Joseph replied, giving him a soft smile. He picked up his wine glass, and took a small sip of it. “Lucien visited though. He actually bought a few things. All vegan, of course.” He added, sending a wink towards the other male.

It managed to get a chuckle out of Damien, as he shook his head. “So that’s where the vegan brownies came from.” He mumbled out, leaning against the counter.

There were words being left unsaid in the air still, but they made small talk as they waited for their food to be ready. It wasn’t awkward conversation, but it was as if they were also trying to fill the silence.

“Are we just going to pretend nothing happened?” Joseph finally asked the difficult question that neither of them had wanted to bring up. He could see the way Damien tensed, and he knew this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. He had wanted to stay and talk to Damien when he had found out those few days ago, but he didn’t want to upset his boyfriend even more. But now that he had given it some time, he hoped that maybe Damien would feel a little bit better about opening up about it.

“If you don’t want to talk about it just yet, I understand. But I don’t want you to keep avoiding me.” Joseph admitted, putting his wine glass down to make his way over towards the over male. He rested his hand lightly on Damien’s own hand that was on the counter. “I love you, and I hate seeing you so upset.”

Damien wanted to shy away from the hand, but he couldn’t get himself to do it. He wanted the comfort. He hadn’t been lying when he had told the other male he missed him. “I should have told you sooner.” He whispered softly, looking down at their hands. He moved his from under Joseph, flipping it over so they were holding hands.

Joseph shook his head a bit, rubbing his thumb along the back of Damien’s hand. “Did you really think I’d care about something like that?” He asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I mean, I know I’m a Youth Minister, but that doesn’t mean I’m not open minded or accepting.”

“I’ve had situations where I’ve told people that I’m interested in on the first date. And then other situations, I’ve waited to tell them. I just… it doesn’t seem to matter when I tell people.” Damien mumbled out, tears starting to come to his eyes. “I really didn’t want to lose you, which is why I sort of avoided telling you…”

Joseph could feel his chest tightened, and he didn’t even hesitate as he pulled the slightly smaller male into his arms. He rubbed his back gently, letting silence fall over them as he tried to allow Damien some time to either calm down, push him away, or relax into the hug.

When he felt Damien melt into the hug, he only seemed to tighten his hold on him. “You would never loose me over something like this.” He whispered in response, pressing a light kiss to his temple. “But, for the record, you have been and always will be a man to me. And you’re the most handsome, most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on.”

Damien couldn’t help but to smile against Joseph’s shoulder, his anxiety seeming to calm down at the reassuring words. At least, by now, he knew that Joseph was accepting of him. But would they still continue their relationship? That was another thought that was on his mind.

“And I still love you.” Joseph added on, his hand rubbing up and down Damien’s back still.

Damien pulled away from Joseph enough to be able to look up at him. “You mean, even after…” He trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

“After what? You’re still you, Dames. You’re the same person that you’ve always been. It doesn’t change anything for me, and I’m not gonna look at you any differently either.” Joseph explained, looking down at him.

“I don’t understand why.” Damien whispered softly, looking up at Joseph again. Tears were threatening to fall now, but he was trying his best to keep them at bay. “I’m… I’ve been lying to you this whole time and I’m not-“

“Don’t.” Joseph interrupted him. “You haven’t been lying to me. I don’t know why you would even think that. You’re still my boyfriend, just as you’ve always been. Well, I mean, I hope that we can continue our relationship, anyways.” He brought his hands up to caress his cheeks, a soft smile on his lips still. He moved in to kiss his forehead gently.

Damien’s cheeks heated up, his eyes connected to Joseph’s. He could see the hope in the blonde’s eyes, and he was sure he had the same look in his own eyes for their future. He was still so in love with him, and he was grateful that they still had a future. “I love you so much.” He whispered, before he leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Joseph’s lips.

Joseph smiled into the kiss, returning it just as gently. He was the first one to pull away, his hands still caressing Damien’s cheeks. “I love you too.” He whispered softly. He rested their foreheads together, his mind wandering a bit. He hated seeing Damien so sad still. He wanted to get rid of his tears.

He smiled slightly when an idea came to his mind. “Dames? What’s a vampire’s favorite fruit?”* He asked, his hands moving to rest on Damien’s hips now.

Damien furrowed his eyebrows, wrapping his arms gently around the other’s neck. “Joseph, vampires don’t ac-“ He cut himself off when he noticed the playful look that the blond was giving him. “Oh. Is this another one of your, uh, puns?” He asked curiously. It earned him a sigh and a nod, before he spoke up again. “My apologizes. What is a vampire’s favorite fruit?”

“A nectarine!” Joseph replied, which caused a genuine laugh to come from Damien. It made his own smile widen as he cuddled Damien closer, proud to call him his boyfriend. Joseph sighed and pulled the smaller man impossibly closer to his chest. That’s better, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I’m so sorry for the horribly long delay, and I hope that this one-shot was worth it! (: Thanks for the request.**  
> **Also, thank you again to my editor for helping me with the ending and the title (because I really hate naming stuff xD and...finish stuff.)**
> 
> **Buh-Bye for now!**

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoyed this small little, fluffy fic! :D I plan on writing a lot more Damien related Dream Daddy fanfictions. Maybe some Robert, Hugo, and Craig too. (: **
> 
> **Buh-bye for now!**


End file.
